


Exploration (M!DB/Ulfric Stormcloak)

by Nudebeme



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Bi-Curiosity, M/M, Platonic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-20 00:22:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1489846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nudebeme/pseuds/Nudebeme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ulfric doesn't feel comfortable in the presence of the Dragonborn, he is an elf, and it's a travesty, but by Talos he has such a way about him. Ulfric sits down to drink with him after the elf promised to fight under his banner..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exploration (M!DB/Ulfric Stormcloak)

Eastmarch was terribly cold, and Windhelm was no different. The castle walls are thick but the cold still permeates the stone, making fire so necessary for comfort. Motes of dust floated in the dim bands of evening light, a crackling fire the only sound apart from their shuffling chairs. Ulfric’s palace was far from beautiful, a shame really. Such a regal beast deserved a better kingdom. 

"I’ve been saving this for a special occasion, you know." Chac started, producing a bottle that had seen much better days, the label worn with water damage. He uncorked it, waved it around his nostrils as Ulfric silently observed like one would a magnificent bird. The expression on the elf’s face at any time was so intriguing, and Ulfric mused over it.

 

"Smells alright? Okay, I’ll drink first, saves you the chance of getting poisoned." Chac always had a way of toeing the line when it came to Ulfric and his words. The slightly uncomfortable Nord merely watched him, green eyes stern. Chac felt the ice wall around the Jarl, even if he was lit up before the fire like a Sabrecat. 

Ulfric still said nothing.

The elf poured the thick purplish liquid, and brought it to his puckered lips. The look on his face was almost comical as he swished the liquid around inside his mouth, sampling it. An agonizing moment went by of silence.

"PPPTTHHHTPTH!" suddenly there was wine on the firewood, smoke and a crackling fire. The elf forcefully spat the bitter drink, making Ulfric consider leaping out of his chair. The Nord was extremely wary of the Dragonborn even at the best of times.

"Gods, man!" Ulfric flinched, leaning forward to see what the hell happened. The elf coughed, and the fire suddenly flickered with blue and green flames, the likes of which Ulfric has never seen. 

"Oh, Oh Mara!" Chac laughed between sputtered coughs, putting the bottle down. If his goal was to shock Ulfric out of his silence, he did it. Chac looked like he’d just tasted a dead rat. 

"This drink is not fit for a King. Why don’t we just stick with the Honningbrew?” The elf asked, showing the Jarl an unopened bottle. Ulfric brought his fingertips close to his nose, glaring at the elf. 

"Yes, why don’t we?" Ulfric hums, now that his heart stopped pounding, he found a strange sort of amusement from Chac’s odd behavior. Not many would push the limits like he did…

"Where you planning that from the very start?" Ulfric posed, now having mead poured into his dry mug. "I can’t imagine you’d embarrass yourself in front of me that way without any subliminal reason." Chac was intrigued by his haughtiness, and clever words. Ulfric certainly was a smart man and he felt little shame in being caught. 

"Thought you’d appreciate the colors." Chac shrugged, and the Jarl eyed the elf’s curves with hooded lids. He couldn’t help but look, even if it felt wrong. He’d never seen anyone like him before, so carefree in his attitude and expression, where most others would wait on Ulfric’s every whim. Kissing ass.

Ulfric took his first drink, and simply watched the elf. Chac felt his entire body quiver under his regal gaze, that expressionless apathy on his face was well practiced. Gods, Opportunist or not, Ulfric had the sort of stare that just smoldered. 

"See something you like?" Chac jokes, not making it a secret that he was staring back. Ulfric often couldn’t tell where he was looking with those demonically black eyes. Irritation climbed up in Ulfric’s throat and he huffs.

"What makes you say that?" 

"Well, you’re staring, my Jarl. I guess I’m simply curious to know why." Chac smirked to see how Ulfric’s eyes averted his only for a fraction of a second. He reveled in that moment, knowing he’d captivated the stubborn Nord once again. No matter how briefly.

"Because you’re an elf. In my Palace, in my bedroom." Ulfric sounded like he was trying the words out, and they didn’t make sense. Not to mention he was also a male, and quite a hairy one at that. 

Ulfric thinks maybe the years have changed him, but it was true. He was staring, and Chac was liking it.


End file.
